The Fire Series Book 2: Fire of Jealousy
by Babetteisawesome
Summary: Lumiere and Babette's relationship is going along smoothly. But when a man from Babette's past returns, she is torn between her love for the maitre'd, and the feelings she still holds for her old suitor. When she listens to her heart, who will it tell her to choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Yes, I know, it's finally here! So sorry for making you wait, but I couldn't help it! **

**To CarolNJoy: I know that you haven't give me my 'official' beta feedback, but I felt like I finally found a way to fix up that little thing you mentioned, so I hope you don't mind that I decided to post it even though you hadn't given me the 'official' feedback. **

**Please enjoy the first chapter and REVIEW! **

…

_Chapter 1:_

**_To Love Again _**

Babette rolled her eyes with a small smile as she listened to Angelique's reprimanding rant that evening. She made wide gestures with her hands as she spoke, "I mean mon Dieu mon ami! Have you lost your mind? I thought it was you who once assured me that you were never going to fall for him? Now look at you!"

"What about me?" questioned the younger woman, pretending to be offended.

The castle decorator continued, "You have already fallen so much for his charms that you actually said that you _loved _him!"

Babette countered, "He actually confessed to me first, mon ami. Like I have told you, he came in and confessed that he had fallen in love with me…"

"_Oui_, but then you did the same!" interjected her friend.

"It felt right," replied the chambermaid.

Angelique placed her hands on her hips, "Does it still?" she asked.

The younger woman answered, "Mais oui. I have never had a doubt."

The blonde sighed melodramatically, a smile playing on her lips, "Oh, alright, I believe you. Lumiere is great man and I was wrong."

Babette nodded, "Oui" she replied, faking being angry. The two friends then broke their façades and smiled.

Angelique took her friends hands, "I am quite serious, though. I have seen a big change in Lumiere, and I believe that _you_ are the one who has changed him."

The maid, changing the topic, then muttered bitterly, "I do wish, however, that someone would change the ways of the Master."

The castle decorator took a deep breath forlornly, "We all do."

All of a sudden, the room door opened, and Lumiere stepped aside. He grinned, "Forgive me mademoiselles, but I am here to collect my dear Babette," he looked at her, "Ma cheri, may I speak to you for a few moments?" he asked.

She nodded, "Of course," she answered.

Once they were outside and walking down the hall, the chambermaid questioned, "What did you want to speak to me about?"

"I was wondering if you had seen Veronique or Amelia," he replied.

She shook her head. "Oui, I saw them only a few minutes ago. Why is it that you are asking?"

He answered, "I happen to know that they are acting a little strangely. Jessica said that she was speaking to them earlier and they seemed somewhat distracted, so I wanted to ask if you had seen them acting oddly."

Babette crossed her arms, "Why is it that you are so concerned about them?"

Lumiere replied with a sigh. "Ever since the prince called us to him for a reprimand, I have been wondering how he found out. Cogsworth would not have told him, so the only other people I can think of who would gain something from our, or even simply your, dismissal is them."

The maid tapped her chin, "Hmm. It sounds as though you have quite a good idea."

All of a sudden, Cogsworth's voice came from behind her. "Miss Roux! Wait a moment please!"

She stopped and turned, "Oui?" she asked curiously.

The Head of Household answered, "You still need to help mop the floors! Amelia has been wondering where you are!"

Babette resisted to roll her eyes. _I have had to wait for her to start work for years now. _Taking a deep breath she replied reluctantly, "Very well. I shall be there soon."

An hour later, the maid groaned as she attempted to support herself with the wet mop. She already felt fatigue overcoming her. Letting out a loud, exhausted breath, Babette made her way to her room. She hurried as fast as possible, not caring if anyone saw.

Once inside, she immediately felt her aching muscles relax. Only a matter of seconds later, three calm knocks came from the other side of the door. _Mon Dieu, who could want to speak to me? _

Feeling somewhat disoriented she stumbled towards the door. Opening it the maid smiled softly, "Lumiere," she greeted. A look of minor confusion crossed her features, "Are you not supposed to be looking over your staff?" she questioned.

The Frenchman nodded with a charming smile, slipping his arms around her waist. "Oui," he answered. The maitre'd bent down to whisper, "But I would much rather spend this night with you." Babette grinned and led him inside. He kicked the door shut, although probably louder then what was safe. The young man softly took his lips from hers, and proceeded to place soft kisses down her neck.

After emitting a small gasp of surprise, the maid questioned breathlessly. "Mon cher…what…what do you…plan…to achieve from this?"

He murmured against her skin, "To spend a very special evening with the woman I love. The time when we hide none of our skin and become one in flesh and sprit."

The young woman giggled at this, feeling a nervous fluttering in her stomach. Babette shuddered in anticipation as he slid a hand around her waist and untied her apron. No sooner had it fallen to the floor, and then she felt herself being led gently towards her bed. She sat down, Lumiere following eagerly, before he softly removed his mouth from hers.

The chambermaid whispered to him in breathless French as he kissed down her neck. All of a sudden, a voice inside her screamed frantically, _You are not ready yet! You should not be doing this. You will be looked down upon for this!_

She bit her lip. Reluctantly, she pushed Lumiere away from where his lips had been caressing her bare arm. She watched as lust and concern fought in his eyes, and he asked, attempting to regain rational thought. "Ma cheri….what…what did I…is something wrong?"

She answered, "No. Nothing is wrong. It is just," she bit her lip and glanced away briefly, and then back to him, "We….we cannot."

"Why?" questioned the maitre'd in a shaky breath. He clenched his fists as he fought for control, trying to remember his honour as a gentleman. _If the lady does not want to, then we will not. _

The chambermaid responded, "I am not ready. It…it does not feel right." _I hate to deny us this, but I simply cannot go through with it. Not again. _

Lumiere nodded in understanding. He himself had been denied a few times by a woman in the same circumstance, and for the same reasons. "You…you feel we will be shunned if we go through with this," he murmured.

"Oui. I cannot have people look down on me again just because I made the same mistake," she replied.

Intrigued, the Frenchman questioned, "What are you speaking of, mon amour?"

Babette sighed and laid back on the bed, resting her head on the pillow. She closed her eyes, and explained, "A few years after I came to this castle, I met a man. A nobleman's son. He was handsome and charming, and wooed me instantly, for I was young and still believed strongly that love was like a fairytale, where it only took people a few weeks to fall completely in love. Therefore, it is why I agreed when he asked a few weeks later if we could share an evening of passion. It was the worst mistake of my life."

"Why is that?" her suitor asked softly.

Before she could answer, Angelique's voice came through the rapidly opening door, "Babette, Cogsworth wanted to tell you that…" she trailed off, causing Babette to open her eyes.

Seeing the look of horror on her face, it took a second for the young woman to realize what she was probably considering. With her loose bodice, Lumiere's half-on cravat and there somewhat dishevelled appearance, the chambermaid had a very good idea of what was going through her mind.

The castle decorator blushed furiously, "Pardonnez moi, I…um, I did not mean to interrupt. I…I will just tell you later," she said. Without another word, Angelique rushed out the door, practically slamming it behind her.

Babette groaned and closed her eyes again. "Oh mon Dieu. I know that she will tell no one, but what I am worried about is the second reprimand I am sure to receive once morning comes."

Lumiere chuckled, "Relax ma cherie, I am sure she will not overreact," he replied.

She replied, "Oui."

The Frenchman smirked gently as she stifled a yawn. "Is fatigue catching you, mon amour?" he asked.

Babette nodded with a weak smile. "Pardon moi, but it appears that my work today has put me in a position of great tiredness," she responded.

Lumiere patted her hair soothingly. "It is alright, your apologies are not needed."

The chambermaid moved closer, cuddling into his warm embrace and resting her head in the crook of his neck. "Merci," she murmured.

The maitre'd wrapped his arms around her as she drifted off to sleep, his own troubles keeping him from doing the same. He could not help but keep her earlier recount in the back of his mind. They had been interrupted before the chambermaid could answer his question, but the Frenchman did not want to wake her and pressure her further into the matter. It was clearly upsetting for her. Why that was, he did not know.

…

**Ooh, a mystery man. **

**Anyway, please review and tell me how I did on my own. Did you like this chapter? Chapter 2 should be coming up either later tonight or tomorrow…although probably tomorrow, because tonight I'm going to be watching "Downton Abbey" (I know, I'm a dork) :) **

**I will see you all tomorrow morning, my dears! I promise to give you chapter 2 as soon as my brain is functioning (which probably won't be until about 6-something). **

**-Babetteisawesome :)**


	2. Real Chapter 2

**Hello folks! I'm back with Chapter 2! Here it is. **

**Thank you Civilwarrose, Nimara Portmac, and Batbinmyheart91 for the lovely reviews! **

…

_Chapter 2: _

**_High Expectations _**

****Babette awoke the next morning to the sun shining through the open window. Feeling the warmth on her face, she groaned and reached out to close the curtains, keeping her eyes slammed shut. _Morning already? Well, merci le Dieu Cogsworth seems to have forgotten about me. _However, as she reached over, her hand fell on warm clothing.

Momentarily confused she fluttered her eyes open, and smiled in adoration at the sight. Lumiere, hair dishevelled, was fast asleep, his arms still wrapped gently around her. She hesitated for a moment. _I do not want to wake him. He looks so peaceful, and he had to wake early every day a few months ago. How tired he must be. _Still, she decided to wake him, because otherwise the maitre'd would get into trouble.

The maid gently gripped his shoulder, giving it a slight shake. "Lumiere, mon cher, awaken s'il vous plait," she whispered.

He groaned in annoyance, before turning on his side. Still incredibly groggy he answered quietly, "Go away Cogsworth, you up-tight old pocket watch. I am_ tired_."

Babette could not resist a giggle at his comment. She tried again with the same tactic, and found success when he began to stir.

Shifting from his position, the maitre'd rolled back to face her. His eyes opened slowly, and he gently smiled upon sight of the woman beside him. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead he murmured, "Du martin ma cheri."

Smiling, Babette returned the kiss, before answering softly, "Do you happen to know where Cogsworth is? Did he say anything about not waking me?" Much as she dreaded the morning bellows off the Head of Household, Babette did wonder where he was. _Surely…surely he would not have given himself a few extra minutes of sleep. What a sight that would be! _

Putting a hand on his chest in mock offense, Lumiere teased, "What? Do you not wish me to be here?"

She laughed, "No. I was just wondering where he was. My morning did not quite seem the same without his shouts of 'arise from your slumbers'."

The maitre'd grinned, "Well…I _may_ have said last night that I would take it upon myself to wake you Of course, he did not know that I planned on spending the night."

Babette let out a small gasp of surprise. As if she had been given a scandalous piece of gossip she asked in a whisper, "He _let _you do that?"

"Mais oui. He seemed rather distracted last night, you see. I have no idea why, but I am not one to frown at good fortune," her suitor answered.

Sitting up from bed, the chambermaid ran a hand through her hair. Stifling a yawn she stretched, before smiling softly. "Forgive me mon amour, but I am not yet completely awake."

"It is quite alright ma cherie, for I myself am not entirely functional first thing in the morning," Lumiere responded. Taking her hand he placed a gentle kiss on it, before saying. "If it is any assistance, you look just as beautiful as ever."

Babette rolled her eyes playfully. "Lumiere Francois, are you trying to charm me?" she questioned with a smirk.

He softly kissed her cheek, and whispered close to her ear. "Mais oui, although I hoped that after what I had to go through to finally announce that I love you, that you would need no further charming."

Babette gave a small laugh, "Do not worry yourself mon cher. I do not need any further convincing of your affection for me."

The Frenchman smirked, "That news pleases me, ma petite, for I would not want to have to attempt to break through your stubborn nature once again. It still amazes me how I managed to do so the first time," he answered.

All of a sudden, Cogsworth's voice came from the other side of the closed door. "Miss Roux, the Master wishes to speak with you!"

She froze in sudden fear. "What about?" the maid asked, unable to keep her voice from quivering.

"I don't know, all that I know is that if you don't hurry up he's going to throw a fit," replied the Head of Household.

The chambermaid nodded, "Alright. Wait a moment while I fix myself up." Babette rose from her bed and turned to Lumiere. "I give you my deepest apologies for the interruption, but the unfortunate fact is that I cannot disobey our Master when he is in a mood most foul."

He nodded, "Unfortunately, that is often," he sighed, "Would you like me to take my leave?"

Babette shook her head, "No, it is not necessary."

Cogsworth interrupted impatiently, "Miss Roux! _Do _hurry yourself!"

The chambermaid groaned, "Remain calm mon ami, I am hurrying!" she called back. Carefully picking up her uniform from its place she turned to her suitor. "Mon cher, do you mind turning your back while I dress?"

The young man gave a look of teasing disappointment. "Must I? I was quite hoping to see that," he responded with a mischievous grin. Babette rolled her eyes playfully as he turned his back.

Once she was clothed in her uniform, the young woman seated herself at her vanity. She proceeded to run a brush through her hair. Lumiere's smile faded when he noticed her expression of deep concern, "Ma cheri, what is the matter?" he asked.

"I am worried about what the Master wants me for, that is all. The only time when he has ever personally called on me is when I have been in trouble," the younger of them explained. She shuddered, thinking back to only six months ago when she and Lumiere had been called by the prince and nearly dismissed.

Walking over, the maitre'd placed his hands softly on her shoulders. "You must not worry about a single thing. The Master could have many reasons to call upon you," he responded.

Standing, Babette replied, "Oui. But none of them are good."

Patting her shoulder, the Frenchman continued with a smile, attempting to lighten her mood, "I am afraid Cogsworth is the one who will have a fit if I do not leave. I will see you later in the day, mon treasure?"

After blushing at the name the maid nodded, "Mais oui. I will look forward to it."

The young chambermaid's heart was pounding when she stood outside the door of the West Wing. Taking a deep breath she raised her hand and knocked. Although her mouth felt dry she managed to speak long enough to announce her arrival. "Master, it is Babette. You called for me?"

"Yes, did you think I would have forgotten? Get in here!" the prince answered rudely.

Cringing at the harshness of his words she entered immediately, shutting the door. She hurried to stand before the young prince, head down and arms behind her back. Her mind swam. _What does he want of me? Has he decided to dismiss me for some reason? _There was a tense silence that made her nearly want to collapse to the floor from her nervousness. _Why will he not speak? _The maid could feel the royal boy's eyes on her, his gaze feeling as though it was drawing all strength from her.

Adam spoke so suddenly that it nearly made her jump. "Babette, you are the second servant I have told of this, and I will tell you in confidence, not that I believe I should bestow such a luxury on my staff. However, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts, whom I both trust, suggested that I inform you." He took a deep breath and hesitated a moment, as if thinking over what he would say.

The chambermaid shifted uncomfortably. _What is so important that he needs to tell me? _

The prince continued. "There is going to be a celebration at the castle here in a few days, and I have been told that many dignitaries will be pleasant. I…trust you to get the maids in order and make sure that this castle is as presentable and grand as possible. I do not care if you exhaust yourself, for you should have expected that when you came into my employment. You _will_ do as much work as you can until you cannot move and you _will_ be thankful for it!"

Babette nodded, "Yes Master, I understand," she answered.

Adam crossed his arms. "Good, now don't even dare to disappoint me on this Babette. If you do, you can be sure you will get a beating," he snapped.

The maid shuddered fearfully. She had seen many a servant, even female, receive a beating. One poor girl, she remembered, would not stop crying. _I do not want that to be me. _Taking a deep breath, she said. "Rest at ease Master. I will make sure that this celebration runs as smoothly as it can."

He nodded, "At least you have some common sense in you. Now, leave. You and the other maids will bypass your usual duties and begin the preparations. The celebration is at the beginning of next week."

Babette exited the room quickly, "Yes Master," she replied. _I have done this in a matter of days before, so that is not my problem. _The young woman had other things on her mind. She had no idea why, but Babette had an unsettling feeling about the upcoming ball.

…..

**Well, there it is. What do you think? Please review! **

**I haven't even written the next chapter, so don't get too exited for an update anytime soon. **

**I'll see you all when I see you! **

**-Babetteisawesome :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there all! Sorry I'm late but school has been crazy because of all the assignments. Ahh! As you can see, I'm here with Chapter 3 (ooh, that rhymed!). Please feel free to leave a review and I hope you all like it! **

**I would love to thank Batbinmyheart91 and Nimara for their wonderful reviews! **

**Now…on with the chapter. **

…

_Chapter 3: _

**_Questions_**

Veronique crossed her arms as she glared. She stamped her foot, "What do you _mean _we have to do that!" she whined childishly.

Babette replied, attempting to remain civil, "I am sorry, but those were the Master's orders. He said specifically that."

"Well_ I_ don't like it," objected the bronze haired woman.

Having lost her patience, the younger maid whispered harshly. "I do not care if you do not like it. Those were our orders and I will not disappoint our Master just because a selfish little brat is once again complaining about it." She continued after gaping mockingly, "How _dare _the prince ask _you _to lift a finger!"

Veronique did not reply for several moments. Recovering swiftly, she snapped in response. "I can't _believe_ you! With a lashing tongue like your own, it's a wonder how you are even still in this castle!"

The chambermaid answered irritably, "Just get to work."

Amelia snapped from behind her, "Excuse me, but it's not _your_ place to say that."

Babette turned to her and replied with a small smirk. "Actually, it is. Since the Master gave me orders and not you, that _does_ put me in the higher position at the moment."

The blonde maid glowered. "Yes, it does seem to. Alright, what are your…orders?" She forced out the last word as if it would burn her.

The younger woman replied, not being able to resist a smug smile. "I would like you to begin by mopping the floors, and then you shall help me dust the suits of armour."

Veronique groaned, "I'll get you for this _Elizabeth_," she whispered harshly to the chambermaid, before walking off.

Amelia flipped her hair and continued in a threatening tone. "Be careful." Without another word, she shoved past her and followed her bronze haired friend.

Babette, although she had cringed slightly at Veronique's use of her full name, was not afraid of the two women. _They cannot do anything to me, for they know very little about me. I have nothing to fear from them. _

The young maid shrugged the thought aside and continued on her duties. "I wonder who will be among the guests. The Master has never demanded such perfection as this for a simple ball," she muttered. Shaking her head she proceeded to dust one the suits of armour. _Perhaps he is just feeling fussy. _

Suddenly, she heard Angelique's voice coming from one of the nearby rooms. She asked in a hushed tone, "Lumiere, can we speak for a moment?"

The Frenchman answered, his voice equally soft, "Oui, whatever about?"

Now curious, Babette moved closer to the open door and peaked around the corner. She had to contain a gasp of surprise. Angelique had her arms draped around Lumiere's neck, and whispered inaudible things into his ear, before she giggled and ran a hand through her short blonde hair.

The young maid narrowed her eyes. The very nerve of her! Seeing Lumiere turning to leave, she quickly resumed dusting the suits of armour as if she had seen nothing.

A familiar pair of arms soon wound themselves around her waist. Babette swallowed her anger. She had to act as if she had seen nothing. With a smile, she commented, "Cogsworth is sure to get angry if he sees you ignoring your work."

Lumiere replied, "I do not care what that old clock says. I wanted to get a chance to see you today, since you have been so busy."

"It is not a fault of mine, but the prince's," Babette responded.

The Frenchman nodded. "Oui, I know this. Angelique would not silence herself about the matter of the upcoming ball."

At this, Babette turned to him fully. She raised an eyebrow. "You have been with Angelique?" she asked, faking ignorance.

"Oui. It was simply a nice talk, however. It was nothing of the romantic sort, I assure you," answered Lumiere, guessing her reasons for suspicion.

The maid scoffed. "Really? Because I happened to see differently."

Confusion crossed the expression of the maitre'd, before understanding flashed in his eyes. "Mon amour, s'il vous plait, you must understand that it was merely an attempt to make Fife jealous."

The young woman bit her lip. Although he had been completely loyal to her so far, Babette was fully aware of her suitor's reputation. Therefore, she could not help but be wary of it. The maid questioned, attempting to still remain calm, "I am just going to pretend that I believe that for a second and that you did nothing but talk. What was it that you spoke about?"

"Merely the upcoming ball cherie, nothing for you to be worried about," replied the maitre'd. He knew of his beloved's concern about his past reputation, although he wished that he could ease her uncertainties completely. Wanting to change the subject, Lumiere asked, "Are…are you afraid of your performance not meeting the Master's request for the ball? I know that he has put a lot of stress on it."

Babette gasped, offended. "Mon cher! I am the best in my line of work, and I never fail to impress in what I do."

"Forgive me if I upset you, mon ange, but I was simply curious," her suitor responded.

The maid answered, "It is quite alright. I am just wondering why it is that the Master has placed so much importance on this ball."

Her suitor shrugged. "Perhaps some high and mighty noble is going to be there, and he wants to make a good impression."

The young woman nodded, "Perhaps. It is the only option that appears reasonable."

"As always, mon amour, you are the voice of reason," responded Lumiere.

Babette sighed and rested her head on his chest. "I just…I do not know about this," she muttered.

The Frenchman gave a small laugh. "Ma cherie, I thought we had discussed that the ball was nothing of our worry."

"It is not the ball, mon cher. It…it is about you," the young maid answered.

Lumiere asked, curious, "Whatever is distressing you about me?"

The young maid replied, "It is…about your reputation."

The maitre'd gave a long sigh. "You have nothing to…"

"Do not tell me I have nothing to fear! I have heard that too many times!" Babette snapped.

The Frenchman was about to reply, when he thought less of the idea. When she had a melodramatic moment, the woman was hardly rational. Instead of attempting to calm her, knowing it would only lead to a larger argument, Lumiere simply kissed her on the forehead, murmured adoring words in French and apologized for having to leave, before returning to the kitchens.

…

**Don't overreact Babette…it's going to be okay. **

**Well…what did you think? I should have Chapter 4 up soon, although not TOO soon because, like I said, school is crazy. I apologize greatly for the late update. **

**I'll see you all soon, **

**-Babetteisawesome**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is so late, but I've had tons of assignments to get done. The good news is that school is nearly over and I only have two more assignments to do! Yay! **

**Please enjoy this chapter and remember to review! **

…

_Chapter 4: _

**_By Chance or Fate? _**

Babette could not remember a time when she had worried so much about a celebration. The night of the Christmas Ball had arrived, and she was close to physically shaking with fright. The rational part of her brain reminded her that she had nothing to fear. The ballroom's decorations were clean and presented, the castle was spotless and every dish was sparkling.

Despite this her concern still remained, although it was for a different matter. While she had been busy with preparations, the encounter she had witnessed between Lumiere and Angelique had been at the back of her mind. But now that she let herself rest, the memory crept into the forefront of her consciousness, and stubbornly refused to leave. She could not forget the scene she had witnessed. Angelique had had her arms draped around his neck and had been shamelessly bantering with him…and Lumiere had flirted in return!

She muttered while searching for her mask. "Why would Angelique do such a thing? She is my good friend! Worst of all, why would Lumiere just _let _her? Does he not care if she is doing such things?"

A small smile twitched at the maid's mouth upon finding her self-made mask. It was simple and covered only the top half of her face, painted silver with a few drawn feathers.

After slipping it on she sighed. "Here I go. I just hope that everything is going smoothly."

As she walked out into the ballroom, Babette released a breath of relief. From the appearance of the guests, none of them were upset. The young woman quickly went to her own duties, once again carrying around the silver tray of drinks.

After politely serving two noblewomen, she could not help but overhear their conversation. It was mostly boring gossip, but one word alone caught her attention. The chambermaid drew her lips into a tight line. _It cannot be him, can it? _To her surprise, Babette found herself hoping that he was amongst the guests, and felt excitement at the thought of seeing him again.

She was brought from her pondering by Lumiere's voice. "Mon amour, I have found you at last!"

The young woman turned and greeted him with a smile. "Bonsoir mon cher." She studied his mask. The design was similar to her own, except it was painted gold and had a few flames drawn on it.

Lumiere caressed her cheek with his hand. "You made a beautiful mask."

"Merci beaucoup. So did you," she replied softly.

All of a sudden, Angelique called out, "Lumiere!"

He turned and she hurried over, smiling. "It worked!" she announced.

The Frenchman answered merrily, "Well of course it did! After all, it was quiet a clever plan."

Only just noticing Babette, the castle decorator greeted her, "Bonjour mon amie."

The maid responded, a slight bitterness in her tone, "Bonjour."

Angelique blinked a few times, obviously stunned by her friend's manner. "Is something the matter?"

The younger woman replied bitterly, "No. It is nothing. Just enjoy your night together."

Lumiere gave a confused expression. "What are you talking about?"

Babette answered, "I think you should know." Without another word she walked away, giving her suitor and best friend the sternest glance possible.

The chambermaid gripped the silver tray so hard that her hands began to hurt. _I cannot believe them! They act so oblivious when I saw them engaging in flirtation only a week ago! _Why would they do that to her? Most of all, why would _Lumiere_ do that to her?

Taking a deep breath the young woman continued to serve drinks. It was nothing. Lumiere had never betrayed her. Surely she was misunderstanding the situation. However, the thought remained in her mind. The chambermaid hated to think that her suitor would leave her, but she had seen it for herself. He had openly and shamelessly flirted with another woman! Her best friend none the less! Fuming she continued her work, making sure to glance at Lumiere every few moments to try to catch him and Angelique flirting.

Meanwhile, Prince Adam was speaking to a nobleman that had recently arrived. The Spaniard was well-respected and had been to the castle several times before. Adam shook his hand, "It's wonderful to have you back for the night. Especially after the…incident with one of my staff. I promise that she will behave more professionally now. If she doesn't…"

"I know very well what the consequences will be," replied the man, interrupting slightly. He continued, "It is an honour to once again be welcomed in your castle."

The young prince muttered, "Of course."

The Spanish man was about to reply, when he suddenly noticed a young maid out of the corner of his eye. She was walking around serving drinks off of a silver tray. He would have to get a closer look…but he could have sworn it was her. The woman he had come to see. The very reason he had agreed to come to the ball. Murmuring a polite parting phrase to Adam the man walked off in her direction.

Babette clutched the glasses so tightly she was surprised they did not break. Her anger had mounted considerably. _They are both selfish! They betrayed me! _

One of the noblewoman half-heartedly said something but the maid was too frustrated to hear it. In a slightly harsher tone then she should have, the young woman questioned, "Pardonnez moi. What did you say, Madam?"

She scoffed, "Forget it. To think I bothered wasting my breath to thank an ungrateful wretch." The chambermaid uttered a string of apologies before moving along. A blush of embarrassment appeared on her cheeks.

All of a sudden, a male voice came from behind her. His Spanish accent was smooth and charming as he called out, "Señorita Babette!"

The maid turned at the foreign word and the use of her name. Her gaze flickered across the crowd, trying to find the person who had spoken. When she did see him at last, she froze. _Is…is it really him? _

Deciding to be sure she studied his appearance as he advanced through the crowd towards her. His skin was a tone darker then fair, he had dark brown hair that went to just below his ears, and a somewhat broad build. His dark green eyes were fixed on her.

The man stopped upon reaching her, placing a kiss on the back of her hand. "It is wonderful to see you again," he greeted.

Barely able to raise her voice above a whisper Babette asked, "Lucifer?"

He nodded with a smirk. "Do you not wish for me to be here?"

Realizing his question she shook her head. "No, of course not. It…it is just a surprise."

Lucifer responded, "I was thinking of writing to you, but then I thought that surprising you would be much more entertaining." Babette could only nod, entranced by his gaze.

Lumiere's call suddenly came from nearby, "Babette, mon ange!"

The chambermaid turned to see the Frenchman heading towards her. Looking to Lucifer she introduced, once the maitre'd was by her side. "Pardon moi, where are my manners? Lumiere, this is Lucifer…an old friend of mine, and Lucifer, this is Lumiere."

The Spaniard seemed to stiffen at the mention of him. "Pleased to meet you señor."

"Bonsoir monsieur," answered the Frenchman. With a harshness in his tone he whispered close to Babette's ear, "May we speak in private for a moment?"

No sooner had she nodded then Lumiere pulled her away into another room. Shutting the door he turned to her, his eyes slightly stern. "Who is he...really?"

…

**Whoa, chill Lumiere. **

**Sorry once again for the late update. I should have the next chapter up later today. **

**See you soon, **

**-Babetteisawesome :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings! Sorry for the late update again, but I haven't really found any time to write lately. **

**Please enjoy Chapter 5! **

…

_Chapter 5 _

**Fiery Argument **

Babette swallowed nervously, "He…he is merely an old friend."

Her suitor rolled his eyes. "Mon amour, I would think that by now you would know that lying to me is a waste of breath," he replied. There was silence for a moment, before the maitre'd continued with a sigh, "Now. Who is that man, ma cheri?"

She hesitated, before answering, "He is my old suitor." She had nothing to be ashamed of. _If Lumiere truly believed that I did not have any past suitors before him, then he is more naive than I thought. _

The Frenchman questioned in concern. "Why is he here?"

Babette did not speak momentarily. Why would Lumiere be so worried? After all, she had seen him doing far worse things than _talking_ to one of his old suitors. With that thought in mind the chambermaid responded harshly. "He is a guest here, as are the other nobles. Why should an old suitor of mine matter to you?"

Lumiere blinked in surprise. "There is no need for your tone…" he started gently.

"Is that so?" the young woman snapped.

The maitre'd nodded slowly, "Oui. I do not know what has overcome you for you to begin acting this way so suddenly."

The chambermaid spat, "Are you really so idiotic? Or can you truly not see that what you did was wrong?"

Lumiere, offended by the comment, inquired heatedly. "Excusez moi? But I do not believe I have done anything to offend you. Correct me if I am mistaken."

"Very well," she replied. Babette continued angrily, approaching him as she did so. "I saw you engaging in shameless flirtation with a certain young woman, and quite _enjoying _it."

Her suitor gave a look of confusion. "Ma cheri, I assure you that you are very incorrect. I do not recall flirting with any other woman."

The young maid huffed, "Do not bother denying it," she snapped.

Lumiere narrowed his eyes, growing more impatient. "I am not denying anything."

"So…you are saying that you do not recall flirting with Angelique?" replied Babette.

The Frenchman raised an eyebrow. "I believe you are confused. You see, I did not do such a thing."

The chambermaid crossed her arms, "I am confused, am I? No. I know what I saw."

Lumiere released a frustrated sigh and snapped, "Mon Dieu woman! Are you unable to comprehend the words 'you are incorrect'?"

"Yes, and I am also unable to comprehend _lies_!" the young woman hissed.

The maitre'd continued almost wearily. "That may be so, but I am _not_ lying to you."

Babette clenched her fists, "Stop it! Even now you tell me lies! I saw you flirting with Angelique and then you met up with her again tonight! You are nothing except a liar and a cad!"

Growing increasingly annoyed, he snarled. "You just need to take a moment, mademoiselle, for you are clearly not in the right frame of mind."

The chambermaid gasped, "I beg your pardon?"

Lumiere sneered, "You understood me well. Now, ether calm down or leave the room."

The young woman growled. "I do not believe it is my place to leave."

"You are right. Clearly a woman as unstable as yourself is not capable of doing so at the moment," replied her suitor heatedly.

Babette retorted, "Clearly, you prefer Angelique over me, since you are treating me with such disrespect."

Shaking his head Lumiere walked out of the room, taking deep breaths to calm down. After slamming the door he walked back down the hall. _That woman is unbearable! She does not trust me! _

As soon as he stepped back into the ballroom, the Frenchman heard Lucifer's voice from behind him. "Señor!"

Lumiere turned, "Oui?" he asked unenthusiastically. After the argument with a woman he loved, the last person he wished to speak to was her old suitor.

The Spaniard questioned, "Where is señorita Babette? I saw that she appeared rather concerned about something and I was wondering if she had recovered."

"She is fine," the maitre'd replied somewhat rudely.

Having heard his tone, Lucifer raised an eyebrow. Clearly the Frenchman saw him as some kind of threat. He replied in a gentle voice to assure him, "You are lucky man, señor. Babette is a…truly amazing woman. I do not wish to take her away from you. I would not take away a blessing such as her love."

Lumiere took a deep breath, before replying as calmly as possible. "If she is so wonderful…then why are you not with her?"

"I do not wish to put a further wedge between the two of you. Even if I did, however, I do not think it wise to intrude on her when she is in a state of anger. As you probably know, she…is not precisely the most pleasant when in such a mood," the noble answered.

The young man nodded, before excusing himself to find Angelique. _Perhaps he is not quite as much of a threat as I assumed. _

…

**Yeah…you just keep thinking that. **

**Hope everybody liked this chapter! So far this book is going well. **

**School is nearly over for the year! This is awesome! I'll see you as soon as I can, **

**-Babetteisawesome**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back darlings! **

**Sorry for the wait, but school was hectic for the last little bit and then I had writer's block. My best friend is currently staying over and she told me to see if I could do a complete chapter on my own with no help from sweet CarolNJoy. I agreed reluctantly…because she _would not_ stop nagging me about it! But yes, long story short, this has not been beta-read by Her Writing Majesty. **

**I hope you like it anyway! **

…

_Chapter 6_

**_Conversations_**

Entering the library, Lucifer smirked upon seeing Babette seated in a chair, reading. It was a sight he remembered from their old encounters, and one that made his heart soften. "You still like your books, then?"

Clearly startled by his presence she jumped slightly. The maid nodded, not looking up. "Oui," she met his eyes, "But it does not matter. For you plan to tell me to put my book down and continue work, if I am correct."

The nobleman shook his head, coming to sit beside her. "No. Unlike the other nobles, I will do nothing of the sort."

_I had forgotten that he is most different from the other nobles. _Dismissing the memory she asked, "Why is it that you are here?"

"I plan to stay after the ball's completion. It will only be for a short while, but I feel that it is strongly needed," Lucifer answered.

The chambermaid asked, concerned, "Why is that?"

He hesitated for a moment. What would she think? Nervously he started to speak, when Angelique's voice suddenly came from the doorway. "Babette, may I speak to you, s'il vous plait?" The older woman nodded, standing and following her.

Once they were out of hearing distance, the castle decorator demanded in a whisper, "Just _what _is he still doing here?"

Babette questioned, "Why do you ask?"

"If you and Lumiere were arguing about what I think you were, then he's not going to be very happy if he sees you spending too much time with him," Angelique responded.

Her friend sneered, arms crossed, "I was about to ask why you take a sudden interest in him, but then I recalled something. Your interest in him is not so sudden, now is it?"

The castle decorator asked in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I saw your little flirtation with Lumiere a few days ago. What made you think you could do such a thing?" she snapped, betrayal and anger in her eyes.

Confused, the blonde questioned. "What are you speaking of? I never did anything of the sort."

Babette rolled her eyes. "Do not lie."

Becoming annoyed, the castle decorator replied, "I am not! When did you see our supposed flirtation anyway?"

"The week before the ball! I heard you two speaking, I looked around the corner and I saw you flirting with him!" her friend spat.

To her surprise, Angelique broke into a smile. "Oh mon ami! You have jumped to the wrong conclusion. You see, I was attempting to make Fife jealous and I asked Lumiere if he would _pretend _to flirt with me," she explained.

The chambermaid did not reply, suddenly feeling idiotic. _What have I done? I should have never yelled at Lumiere. _Excusing herself absentmindedly, the young woman ran off to find her suitor.

Coming down the hall, she stopped abruptly when Lucifer touched her arm. "Babette…I have something to say."

"Oui? Whatever it is it will have to be fast, for I am searching for my beloved Lumiere. I must say something to him," she asked, somewhat distracted.

Bitterness entered his thoughts. _Of course she is looking for him. She always puts him before me. _Ignoring the bitterness, the nobleman took a deep, nervous breath. "I am staying here because…because I want to get close to you again. I still have feelings for you."

The chambermaid stilled. Bringing her full attention to him, she replied softly, guilt lacing her words. "Lucifer…I am sorry. My heart belongs to Lumiere now. I…I love _him_. I am so sorry."

Lucifer nodded, releasing her and giving a simple wave of his hand. "Alright then. You should…just go and find him."

Babette swallowed, before nodding. "As long you are sure you are alright."

The nobleman lied, his voice soft and hurt, "I will be fine."

The chambermaid sighed, before turning and continuing to search for her suitor. _I cannot believe he just told me that. _

Lucifer lingered in the hall for a few moments. Babette's words echoed in his head. "_My heart belongs to Lumiere now." _If her heart truly belonged to the servant, then he would have to find a way around what her heart wanted.

Meanwhile, Lumiere was busy in the kitchens, looking over the menus for the fourth time. He did not precisely need to do so, but it was a good way to keep his mind off of Babette. Although he was not a jealous man, Lumiere could not help but be wary of her former suitor.

The young chambermaid's voice then came from behind him. "Lumiere, mon cher, I have finally found you!"

The maitre'd turned, "Why is it that you have been looking for me?" he asked.

She responded. "I want to apologise for my earlier behaviour. I spoke with Angelique and she told me where I was wrong in my accusations."

Lumiere smirked, "At last the lady comes to her senses."

Babette smiled, letting his arms wind themselves around her waist. "I feel so silly. I should never have accused you of doing such things," she apologized.

The Frenchman placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "It is alright mon amour, all is forgiven," he whispered.

Lucifer's voice suddenly came from the doorway. "Babette, pardon me señorita, but I was wondering…" he stopped when he saw the display before him. Clearing his throat, the Spaniard continued, "I am sorry for interrupting. Excuse me."

Walking out of the kitchens, Lucifer's mind was made up. If Babette truly had as much affection for Lumiere as he had seen, then something certainly had to be done about her relationship with the egotistical servant.

…

**Ooh, what's he going to do? **

**Please review and tell me what you think of my solo-chapter. I really have nothing else to add today, other than updates may not be as far apart for the rest of this book, because I'm on holidays and have more time to dedicate to my writing. **

**-Babetteisawesome **


	7. Chapter 7

**Good evening **

**Welcome to the next instalment…Chapter 7! Oh, and thank you CarolNJoy for being an amazing beta-reader, as always. **

**Hope you enjoy and remember to review darlings! **

…

_Chapter 7_

**_Deal with the Devil _**

Lucifer pressed a hand to his head as he walked into the study. _How dare she chose a…a servant over me! _Collapsing into a chair, the nobleman gazed into the flames dancing in the fireplace. "I do not know much about the servant. Babette however is an easily jealous woman. That, I could use to my advantage," he muttered.

All of a sudden, a feminine voice came from behind him. "Pardon me sir. I didn't know anyone was in here."

Turning, Lucifer gazed upon the stunning blonde maid standing in the doorway. He grinned charmingly, "Not to worry. Why, if I may ask, did you want to be alone?"

"This is where I release my frustrations about a working partner of mine," she answered.

The noble questioned, now curious. "How is it that you do this?"

She replied, hatred coating her voice and her eyes dark with anger. "I usually yell and imagine pleasantries such as her leaving the castle or having a romance-ending argument with the man she loves, so that he can be mine again."

Lucifer nodded, listening intently. This woman could be a valuable ally…as long as they had the same enemy. Wanting to make sure he inquired, "Who is this working partner who has you so upset, señorita?"

"Her name is Elizabeth Roux," she responded heatedly.

_Babette. This maid may be helpful after all. _Repressing a sly smile, the nobleman stood and gestured to the chair. "Please, señorita, sit. I have some interesting news for you."

Seating herself in the chair, she encouraged. "Do tell monsieur."

He nodded, and then sat on the couch opposite. Leaning back somewhat lazily, he answered, "Of course. But first, it would be ideal to know of your name."

She responded without hesitation, "Amelia."

Lucifer smiled. "Well, Amelia," he leant forward, "I have a way that we can both get what we want. You see, I want to have Babette and you want Lumiere. It's simply perfect."

Growing intrigued, the maid grinned with a malevolent glint in her eyes. "Why monsieur, I should have made myself known to you sooner."

"Indeed you should have. Now, down to business," Lucifer began. The nobleman cleared his throat. "I know that Babette easily becomes jealous. I saw this myself when I arrived. She was angry with her beloved Lumiere about a woman. Unfortunately, they later resolved the argument."

Amelia continued, "Lumiere has a reputation around the castle. He has worked here before, and in that time he would flirt with any beautiful girl he set his eyes on. He even did so when he met Babette, and continued doing it until becoming _her_ suitor, which at point he stopped."

He rubbed a hand over his chin, "Very interesting. Perhaps we could create a little incident where Lumiere is seen with another woman. If Babette was angry with him earlier, she shall be furious after she witnesses what we stage."

The maid nodded, "Oui. I will make it look as though he is betraying her, making her enraged…"

"Then I shall do the same with Babette, making Lumiere equally as infuriated," Lucifer added.

Amelia finished, "Their anger will grow so much that they will end their relationship." What a stroke of luck it was to meet the nobleman. _At last, someone who will get Babette out of my way. _

Lucifer chuckled darkly, before giving her and wicked grin. "I'm quite glad you and I came across each other, señorita."

"Oui. It is very convenient indeed," she replied.

The nobleman smiled, "I prefer to call it fate."

The blonde maid leant forward, the firelight catching the concern in her eyes. "How is it that we are going to do all of this without suspicion?"

Lucifer answered, "Not to worry. I am here visiting, you forget, and am therefore seen as a harmless, love stricken noble."

Amelia's brow furrowed, "But what of me? My jealousy is known in the castle."

Lucifer leant forward also, "Ah yes, but that way it will seem as though you are doing nothing out of the ordinary," he pointed out.

"Excellent," replied the maid. A sudden thought occurred to her. How was such a plan to going to work? It was so…simple. Too simple as far as she was concerned.

As if he could read her mind, the nobleman continued. "If you're having doubts about this plan, allow me to change your mind. You see señorita, our plan is like a plant. It is tiny and simple, like a seed, but like the plant, the outcome will be large and beneficial. All we have to do is provide it with the correct things."

Amelia smiled slyly, catching on, "Those things shall be the jealousy and anger of Lumiere and Babette."

Lucifer leaned back, resting his arms on the arms of the couch. His eyes reflected pure sinisterness. "Precisely…and as of tomorrow morning, we shall begin to feed our little plant."

…

**You should never make a deal with a malevolent man…**

**What did everyone think? Feel free to give me your feedback. **

**I'll see you soon, **

**-Babetteisawesome **


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize again for my lack of updating! But I'm working a story for my Mum for Christmas, and have therefore given that my full attention to make it as amazing as possible. Still, I have not forgotten about you all! **

**So, enjoy this chapter and because I won't see you for a while…Merry Christmas! **

…..

_Chapter 8 _

_**The Danger of Trust **_

Lumiere stretched with a sigh as he awoke the next morning. Standing, he opened the curtains, letting the sunlight pour in. _Any moment now, I should be in the company of my beloved. _Babette had been coming into his room to wake him for quite some time, and he looked forward to it each morning.

From behind him, he heard the door open and someone step inside. The Frenchman was taken aback, however, when it was not Babette's voice that said, "Oh, I see you are already awake."

Turning, he asked, attempting to hide his disappointment. "Amelia, why is it that you are in here?"

"I know that you were expecting Babette, but I was told that I should be the one to wake you this morning," replied the blonde.

Lumiere questioned, "Was Cogsworth the one to tell you?"

"Yes," she lied.

The maitre'd responded, "Well, as you said yourself, I am already awake. Therefore, there is no need for you to be here."

Amelia nodded, "I can see that. However, there is one thing that I must mention before I depart."

"Oui, mademoiselle?" asked the Frenchman.

The chambermaid walked closer, lowering her voice to a whisper. "This is merely a rumour, but I heard that Babette is spending a romantic morning with Lucifer."

Lumiere raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? I am sure it is simply a silly rumour. She told me that she has no feelings of passion for him."

Amelia nodded. She said before walking out of the room, "You know, rumours can be based in fact."

Once she had closed the door to his room, the maid smiled wickedly. Lucifer had suggested that she go into Lumiere's room in the early morning and plant a scandalous idea in his head. The plan had gone perfectly.

As if on cue, her ally walked down the hall, their eyes locking instantly. Lucifer whispered, "Well? Is he convinced?"

Amelia shook her head, "I regret to inform that he shall require a little more trying to convince him."

The noble nodded, "Then we shall simply have to try harder."

The blonde offered, "When Lumiere emerges from his room, shall I flirt with him? Babette will see, and then she will become so angry that, in order to make him jealous, she will most likely flirt with you willingly."

He chuckled darkly, "You are truly a genius."

Amelia curtsied, "Merci monsieur," she replied with a grin. Without another word, they parted ways.

Babette hummed a tune as she dusted. _I wonder why I was denied the pleasure of greeting Lumiere this morning? How strange. _

All of a sudden, she was tapped on the shoulder. Lucifer asked from behind her, "Pardon me, but could you follow me for a moment?"

She turned, "Whatever for?"

"I…" the nobleman sighed, "I believe that you will want to witness what I myself have seen."

The maid nodded, curious, and followed him. What could he have possibly meant?

Meanwhile Amelia had arrived in the kitchens. Spying Lumiere she smiled, before sauntering over. "There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

He whirled around, startled. "Oh, bonjour mademoiselle. What is it that you require?"

The maid pressed herself against him. Lowering her eyes seductively, she purred, "I thought that we could spend some time together."

The maitre'd responded, "Mademoiselle, I hardly think that this is appropriate."

She continued, "Oh, and when did you start to follow the rules?"

Lumiere narrowed his eyes, becoming annoyed. "It has nothing to do with the rules of the castle. It is common manners. Now," he gently yet firmly pushed her away, "You know very well that I love Babette. You are going to have to accept that someday."

Amelia, seeing that her plan would fail, turned on her heel and walked away, deliberately flipping her hair.

Seeing Lucifer and Babette around the corner, the maid's smile vanished. _He is going to be so very mad. _

However, when she passed by them, Lucifer was occupied with speaking to the younger woman. Babette raised an eyebrow, "I did not see anything terribly scandalous."

"They were flirting earlier. He simply pushed Amelia away because he must have seen us," the noble insisted.

The woman crossed her arms, "As much of a good friend as you are, I do not believe you."

The Spaniard replied, "Very well then." He proceeded to walk off with Amelia, leaving Babette by herself.

Tapping her chin, she muttered, "Those two seem rather close, even though he appeared insistent that she had done wrong."

Once they were out of hearing distance, Lucifer snapped. "Can you do nothing right?"

"I tried my hardest, but he was set on being loyal," the blonde answered.

With a heavy sigh, the Spaniard responded, "Then I must flirt with Babette and pray that our plan still succeeds." Glancing at the maid beside him, he asked, "But, forget about that. Would you like to come into the study with me?"

"Why?" she asked.

"You shall see," he answered, leading her inside.

Once both of them were inside the study, Lucifer locked the door. A sudden fear entering her, Amelia questioned, "Why did you lock it?"

Instead of answering, the nobleman turned to her. "You are a hard worker, señorita, and a good partner. However, since you have failed to flirt with Lumiere, and you have given me all of the information I need, I no longer have a use for you."

Her pulse quickening, the maid swallowed. "What are you saying?"

Lucifer approached her slowly. Glancing down as his hand moved to his best, Amelia drew a sharp breath. He carefully unsheathed a small knife. Heart hammering in her chest, the blonde could only look at him.

The man continued, "What I am saying, señorita, is that I cannot risk anyone telling of my plan. Since you are the only person I have told, and your purpose has been filled…"

"Please, please don't do this," the young woman whispered.

He shrugged, "I am afraid I have to. I am perfectly capable of continuing on my own." He pushed her against the wall, pressing himself close.

Amelia pleaded, "You can't do this. People will wonder."

He chuckled sinisterly, "Do you honestly think that anyone would care if you died?" Pressing the blade under her jaw, he raised her head to meet his eyes. Smirking, he taunted, "Oh Amelia, if only there were someone out there who loved you."

"Spare me, please. If you do, I will not tell a soul. I will do anything, just please spare my life," the maid answered in tears.

Thinking about this for a moment, Lucifer nodded. "Alright," he lowered his knife and placed it back in belt, "But remember your promise. Not one soul."

"Yes, of course, I promise," Amelia answered. Not wasting another second, she ran past him and out of the room.

…

**Um, wow. Just…wow. I have no other words. **

**By the way, I put a bit of a "Frozen" reference in there by tweaking one of the lines from the movie. Hint: it's something that Lucifer says in the last bit. Review if you think you know what it is. **

**As I said, I will be busy in the lead up to Christmas, so I will not be able to update. However, I will be updating afterwards as fast as possible. **

**Merry Christmas my darlings! **

**-Babetteisawesome **


	9. Chapter 9

**Greetings my dears! I have deep regret for my being late again, however, I couldn't help it. I had actually finished this chapter awhile ago, but ever since Christmas our internet had serious problems, forcing us to shut it down. We only just got the problems fixed the other day. **

**Thank you sweet Nimara and lovely ShyandStarryEyed (love your name, by the way), for the fabulous reviews. I've seemed to have received a common theme of hatred for Lucifer, which I like, because it's good to hate a villain. **

** I, personally, am very proud of his chapter. Enjoy! **

…

_Chapter 9_

_**The Green-Eyed Monster**_

Babette ran her duster along the suits of armour, annoyance in her eyes. Where was Amelia? She was _supposed_ to be helping her! The older maid had walked off with Lucifer and had not returned to her duties.

The young woman snorted. _It is typical of her. When she is waiting for me, she acts as though I have been absent for centuries, but she takes twice as long to go to her duties! _As if on cue, Amelia ran up beside her. "I…I am very sorry I am l-late."

Startled by the apology, Babette turned to her. She was about to speak, but the words were lost. The blonde was paler then usual and clearly shaken, as if she had been through a horrible ordeal.

Seeing her expression, Amelia gave a tight smile. "I am fine."

Not believing her, the younger woman questioned in concern. "What happened?"

Becoming defensive, she snapped. "Nothing! Must I really continue to repeat myself to you?"

Turning away to continue dusting, Babette muttered. "That is much more like her."

When Cogsworth eventually dismissed the servants for a break, the young maid went directly to the kitchens. She found Lumiere almost immediately. He was drying his hands with a white rag, and glanced up when she entered. "Babette! Mon amour, I see that you have wasted no time in coming to meet with me."

The maid walked closer, "But of course."

The Frenchman nodded, placing the rag down, "Bien. I have a present for you, and I wanted to give it to you at the earliest moment."

Babette's eyes brightened, "A present?"

Lumiere laughed softly at her enthusiasm, "Oui. Come, I will give it to you now."

Arriving in her suitor's room, the maid could not contain her excitement. The Frenchman had little money, much like the other servants, so any present that he gave meant he cared deeply.

The maitre'd searched through the draws in his wardrobe. "I know that I did not have to go to such lengths as to get you a gift, but I wanted to apologize for my horrid jealousy." He ceased his searching and turned, holding something behind his back.

Babette, as impatient as a child on Christmas, whined. "Mon cher! Show me, s'il vous plait!"

The young man smiled. "Of course cheri." Not waiting another second, he produced a golden bracelet from behind his back.

The maid gasped. "Oh Lumiere!" she whispered.

He slipped it onto her left wrist. "I am sorry that it does not quite fit. An old beggar woman gave it to me the other day when I was searching for something to give you. She seemed to know exactly what I was looking for."

The young woman hugged her suitor. "Merci beaucoup for the bracelet, mon amour, I will surely treasure it."

"I am glad," he replied.

Later that day, Babette was doing her duties once more, however she wore the bracelet. It felt warm and soothing on her skin, like magic. _I cannot believe he gave this to me. _

All of a sudden, Cogsworth's voice came from behind her. "Miss Roux! Why, may I ask, are you wearing a piece of jewellery?"

The maid turned, "Lumiere, he gave…"

"I don't care if he gave it to you or not. When working, the servants are not permitted to wear jewellery unless religious or needed for keeping to the time. That bracelet is neither," the Head of Household interrupted.

The young woman sighed, and slid the bracelet off. She handed it to him reluctantly, "Here."

The Englishman nodded. "Thank you. Not to worry mademoiselle, I shall keep this safe until your duties are complete for the day."

Walking down the hallway, the bracelet in hand, Cogsworth glanced up as Lucifer passed. "I trust your stay here has been a pleasant one, Lucifer?"

"Yes," he answered. His dark eyes fell on the bracelet, "Who does that belong to?"

The Head of Household explained. "The maitre'd gave this to one of our maids as a gift. I am merely keeping it safe until her duties are complete."

The Spaniard responded. "I will take it to the señorita's room if you tell me of her name. It shall save you having to hold onto it, for it might become lost."

Cogsworth nodded, "She is Elizabeth Roux."

Lucifer's eyes brightened at the name. "Ah, si, I know of her."

The Englishman handed him the bracelet. "Well, then you will have no trouble in finding her room."

Walking towards the servant's quarters, Lucifer smiled sinisterly. He turned the bracelet in his hands. Luck seemed to favour him, he realized. By pure chance he had gained the perfect tool to tear Lumiere and Babette apart.

Glancing over his shoulder, the nobleman noticed that Cogsworth had moved on. Excellent. Turning around, the Spaniard made his way to the kitchens, slipping the bracelet into the pocket of his coat.

Lumiere whirled around at the voice of one of the serving girls. "Monsieur Lumiere, I have a message for you."

"What is it, Jessica?" he asked.

She replied, "The Spanish nobleman was asking for you."

The Frenchman sighed at the mention of him. He had no good opinions of Lucifer, and the last thing he wished to do was speak with him. However, he attempted to hide his ill feelings with a smile. "Merci mademoiselle, I shall see him immediately."

All of a sudden, Lucifer called out, "Señor! May I have a word with you?"

The maitre'd rolled his eyes, "Oui."

Jessica, seeing she was no longer needed, curtsied. "Do excuse me monsieur Lumiere."

He waved a hand, "Of course."

Once she was gone, Lucifer explained. "This will only take a moment, I assure you. A few moments ago, I came across a golden bracelet and I was wondering if you knew the lady that possessed such a treasure."

The Frenchman stiffened, "A…a golden bracelet? May I see it?"

The nobleman nodded, "Si." Taking it out of his pocket, he handed it to the maitre'd.

Lumiere stared at it. It was the exact bracelet he had given Babette. Why would Lucifer have it? He cleared his throat. "Where…where did you find this?"

The Spaniard replied. "I found it lying on the floor in the study. I was drawn to it when I heard someone kicking a small object into a wall. It was obviously the bracelet." Feeling his plan was working, he added, "Whoever possessed it certainly did not care for it in the slightest."

The maitre'd nodded firmly, "I see." Shoving the bracelet into his pocket, Lumiere growled, "Merci. If you excuse me, I have to get back my duties." Without another word, he moved past the nobleman.

Later that day, Babette was continuing her duties, when Lucifer said softly from behind her. "Babette, may we speak?"

The maid turned to him, "Oui."

The Spaniard glanced down to fake nervousness, before looking up at her again. "I…wanted to apologize for my confession earlier. I should have realized that you loved the maitre'd."

She shook her head, "There is nothing to apologize for."

Lucifer moved closer. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lumiere standing nearby. _Perfect. The information Amelia gave me was useful after all. He always comes to see her at this time. _

The young maid's voice brought his gaze back to her. "Lucifer, are you alright?"

He locked eyes with her once more. "Si, I just wanted to have another chance to change your mind."

Babette smiled softly, "I appreciate that you care so much for me, but…"

Lucifer cut her off gently, "Maybe this will change your mind."

Before the maid could react, her lips were being covered with the noble's. She had had such moments before, but did not particularly want to recall them. Her only thoughts were to get the man away from her.

Lumiere could not tear his gaze away from the scene before him. Anger flashed in his blood. After everything he had done for her. She had first attempted to ruin his gift, and then had kissed her old suitor! Obviously, she was sending a message quite firmly. _Well, if it is what she desires, then I shall be the one to end our relationship. _

Babette was in her room that evening, trying forget kissing Lucifer. Why had he done it? Would he think it would change anything? Sighing, she collapsed onto her bed and decided to think of different things. For some odd reason, Cogsworth had not had her bracelet when she asked for it.

All of a sudden, three firm knocks came from the other side of her door. Standing, the maid opened it, revealing Lumiere on the other side.

Her initial smile vanished quickly. Lumiere's eyes were narrowed and burned with anger, his body tense. "Mon cher, what is wrong?"

He snarled, "You know exactly what is wrong. You could have simply told me that you did not like the bracelet."

The maid blinked, "Pardon? I do not understand."

The maitre'd stepped into her room. "Of course you would not, Elizabeth. How could you possibly understand my love for you when you clearly have none for me in return?"

Babette drew a breath at the use of her full name. He had _never_ used it before. "Mon amour, what are you talking about? J'taime."

"No you do not. Why would you remove my gift from your wrist and abandon it on the floor?" questioned the maitre'd.

The young maid glared, "You are making no sense at all. Did you really expect me to keep it on my wrist all day? I think you are just too worried about Lucifer and giving into jealousy."

The Frenchman laughed bitterly, "Moi? How can you say such things when you lost yourself over my purely innocent incident with Angelique? I am being utterly rational in my decision, considering what I witnessed between yourself and Lucifer."

Babette snapped, "What decision?"

He growled, "The decision to leave you."

The words pierced the young woman's heart. Swallowing back her tears, she replied harshly. "You will be lucky to find anyone else who will tolerate you."

The Frenchman turned to leave. Glancing over his shoulder, he glowered at her. "Enjoy Lucifer." Walking out, he slammed the door shut.

Once he had left, Babette simply stared at the door. The situation dawned on her. He had left her. He had really left her. Sinking to her knees, the maid cried, not caring if anyone heard.

…

***sniffs* I'm not going to cry…**

**I know that this chapter is short and the end is a little sad. I would like to apologize if you didn't like it. **

**Review please my dears! **

**-Babetteisawesome **

**P.S: Today, apart from writing, I have kept myself busy with creating my very own Beauty and the Beast castle out of cardboard (you'd be surprised how much you can find), and paint. I'm doing it in the style of after the enchantment. I'm currently waiting for the painted ballroom to finish drying. I've already painted the kitchen, the dining room, and the West Wing (I guessed the colours because we didn't see it in the end of the movie). After the ballroom dries, I'll start on the garden, then put all the accessories in (the bed in the West Wing, the dining table, the benches and cupboards for the kitchen, etc). Oh, and then I have to glue it all together.**

**Anyway, I just thought I'd let you know what I was doing today. What do you think? **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back darlings! So sorry for the prolonged chapters, but I have my reasons. Here they are: **

**I am currently working on an action/drama/romance/fantasy series that I'm really excited about, and am working on getting it finished the best I can so I can possibly self-publish it. It has always been my dream to be a professional author, you see. **

**So, that's why this is so late, and the other chapters are also most likely going to be really late. I hope you understand. **

**Thank you to Nimara and ShyandStarryEyed for your reviews! They are always appreciated. **

…

_Chapter 10 _

**_Moving On _**

Babette's eyes were sore and bloodshot when she awoke. _Was I truly crying the entire night? I must have fallen asleep at some point, but it feels as though I have not slept at all. _

Cogsworth suddenly barked from the other side of her closed door. "Rise and shine Miss Roux!"

The maid rose from her bed, "Oui monsieur. I will be there shortly."

Obviously taken aback by this response, the Head of Household answered. "I…will see you in a moment."

Ignoring his reply, the young woman walked over to the closet. Picking out her uniform, she blinked back a few tears. Her heart still ached from the events of the previous day. Lumiere…had left her. He had looked her in the eyes and left her like she was nothing.

Dressing quickly, she swallowed her distress. She mustn't dwell on what had happened. She must simply focus on her duties.

Walking out of her room, Babette curtsied to the Head of Household, "Bonjour monsieur. Have my duties been changed at all today?"

Cogsworth cleared his throat, "No. However, would it be an inconvenience if you came with me to the kitchens this morning?"

The maid stilled. "Oui, it would."

The Englishman raised an eyebrow, "Are you disobeying me? That's not like you."

She crossed her arms. "Very well, I will go."

Reluctantly, the young woman arrived at the kitchens, walking behind the Head of Household. Her foul mood turned to awkwardness upon sighting Lumiere. He was supervising his staff, and occasionally barked orders.

Cogsworth called him over, and the Frenchman stood in the doorway. "Oui?" he asked. Babette could sense that he was deliberately avoiding her.

"I…just happened to notice that you were not quite yourself today. Is there any reason?" questioned his friend.

From behind him, the young maid's heart skipped a beat as Lumiere met her eyes. His own were cold and stern, as well as his voice. "It is none of your concern. The matter has been forgotten and I have moved on."

Babette swallowed her tears. It was clear that the last part had been intended for her. Why was he being so cruel? Had her words the night before hurt him that badly? Stepping forward, the maid started, "Lumiere, I…"

He cut her off with a growl. "Hush. There is nothing you can say. I have moved on, and I suggest you do the same."

She narrowed her eyes at his behaviour. "If you desire to end our relationship, then so be it. I will not be miserable or wait around for you to come back to me."

The Frenchman nodded, "Good. Because I do not recall giving a reason for you to wait."

Babette tried to not to cry as the kitchen door slammed behind him as he walked back in. His words had hurt. Far more then she had thought they would. Clenching her fists, she muttered, "He is right. I should not wait for him. If he is moving on, then I will as well."

As if on cue, Lucifer walked up to them. "I could not help but overhear the little argument between you and señor Lumiere. Is everything alright?"

The young woman replied firmly, "Oui. Come with me."

Following her down to the hall, the nobleman smiled. Lumiere had taken the faked ordeal with the bracelet horribly…just as planned. Knowing Babette to be a vengeful woman, he could only imagine what she would do.

But he was still completely surprised when she turned and kissed him.

Breaking it gently, the Spaniard questioned softly. "Why did you do that?"

The maid bit her lip. "Because….because I need…I want…to go away with you."

Hiding his excitement with a mask of worry, Lucifer asked. "Is something wrong with your life here?"

"Oui," she replied.

Not giving her a chance to rethink her decision, Lucifer placed a hand on her shoulder, "Very well. Shall we leave tonight?"

The young woman nodded, "The faster we can leave the place, the better."

Lumiere walked towards Babette's room that evening. He had no idea why. He just had to see her again before he could forget about her. _Why is this so difficult? I have moved on from many women before, and I have to do this. _

Cogsworth suddenly ran up to him, "Lumiere! I've been looking for you everywhere! This is urgent!"

The maitre'd questioned curiously, "What is it mon ami?"

He stopped in front of the tall man, panting. "It's…about….Babette…"

"Then I don't wish to hear it," the Frenchman snarled.

The Head of Household shook his head. "You don't understand. She told me what had caused you to end their relationship. You must believe me when I say that the accusations regarding the bracelet were false. I had caught Babette wearing the bracelet when she was not supposed to, and was going to keep it safe myself, but the Lucifer suggested that he should take it to her room. The man obviously took it to you, along with a tall tale."

The young man narrowed his eyes, "Ce salaud," he hissed. Walking past Cogsworth, he muttered, "Excuse me mon ami, but I must correct my dreadful mistake regarding my dearest Babette."

Reaching the young maid's door, he asked, "Babette, may we speak?"

Opening the door, she glowered furiously. "No. You said yourself that I should move on. I have. Lucifer and I leave in the morning."

"That is what I wanted to speak of, cheri. I was deceived into ending our relationship, by Lucifer," he replied.

The maid snorted. "I cannot believe you! Even now, you continue to let your jealousy run free. I do not have time for such things."

Lumiere sighed as she slammed the door. He had been too late. She had made up her mind. Resting his head against the door, the Frenchman sighed once more. He had to get her back. He had to keep trying.

Lucifer, watching the scene from nearby, frowned. Lumiere was still a possibly large threat to his plans. Large threats had to be taken care of. His hand creeping towards the knife in his pocket, the nobleman nodded. _It will be done tonight, before Babette and I leave. Tonight, I will take care of the Frenchman…permanently. _

…

***covers mouth* Oh God! No! **

**What did everyone think? I personally think that Lucifer was pretty chilling at the end *shudders*. I'd love to hear your feedback! **

**As I said, my darlings, I will be focusing on my own career as an author for a little while. But, I promise I won't forget about this story. **

**-Babetteisawesome :)**


End file.
